notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avarin
Avarin was a collection of dialects spoken by the Avari, or East-Elves. Genealogy *Primitive Quendian **Archaic Avarin (Kwêndya) ***Tatyarin Avarin (Muri) ****Hwendya (N) or "Northern Avarin" *****Hwentya (W) *****Ice-elvish ("'en'a" or "Uini'et") (N) *****Windya (W) ******Dialect of the Eolrim (W) ****Kwindya (E) *****Cuindyu (SW) *****Kindyn (SO) *****Kinn-ya (S) ***Nelyarin Avarin (Erlini) or "Eastern Avarin" ****Vog Murian ****Penniya (W) Avarin Wordlist *Ael, Ail - Lake (SW Avarin) *Ag, Aj - Blood *Ambar, Imbar - Home *Anarûn - Sun, Western Sunrise *And- long *Ande - Valley (S Avarin) *Arn - South *Aro, Earo - Eagle *Arono - Man, Male *Angui - Snake (SW Avarin) *Arin - Cronwed maiden (W Avarin) *Auara - gone away *Ax- Claw (N Avarin) *Bala -power *Barâd - High, Tower *Carân - red *Címo -Fog *Cirt, Kirt - Cut *Cla, Kla -light *Cû, Kûna- Arch *Dae, Daio - Darkness (W Avarin) *Dan - Valley *Dar- High *Dar, Darô - Lord (C Avarin) *Der - Man *Din - pale (N Avarin) *Dôro - Land *Drhas - Horn *Êler - of the Stars *Erimb, Erim - Host (C Avarin) *Eöl - Inventor (W Avarin) *Eön, Ien - son *Er - lonely *Erlin - lonely singer (SE Avarin) *Fôs - wash, River (C Avarin) *Galadâ - Tree *Gelinn- Green *Guor - Circle, Round *Guruk - Death *Hel, Helak, Kyelka, Kyele - Glass *Hero - Lord *In - Man, male Person *Irid - Mountains (SW Avarin) *Jant, Jantâ - Yoke, Gorge *Jird - Earth (C Avarin) *Kala - Blue *Kamba- Fist *Kar - Settlement *Kel, Kel - River *Ket, Pet - Speak *Khilin - Human, Mortal, Hildo *Kinn, Hwen, Pen - Language *Korun- Round, Circle (S Avarin) *Kuiwê - Awakening *Kyn - King (E Avarin) *Kynac - Kingly, Royal Blade (E Avarin) *Lai - people (SW Avarin) *Laurr, Lawar - golden *Lembi - Lingerers *Lian, Lin- Song *Lina- Lake *Lôi, Ly - Dark night *Londê, Londi - Haven *Lugni, Lugnin, Illugni, Uini - Blue *Lydek - Nightsign (E Avarin) *Mer - people *Meth - End *Minit - Hill *Miniu- One *Mir, M'r - Jewel *Mourmaelgax - Ruler of oppressed Good (C Avarin) *Múr, Mori - Black, Dark *Na- Gift *Nám - Judgement *Nan - Deep *Narladrim - violent Host (C Avarin) *Nar, Naur - fire *Nel -Three *Neni, Nen - Lake, Water *Nie -Tear *Nôro, dôr -Lord *Nu - West, western Sunrise *Nur - Deep *Or -rise *Orsi -Orcs (C Avarin) *Phaya - Spirit *Raax- Arm (E Avarin) *Ran- Wanderer *Reg - Thorn *Revor - Blackheart (C Avarin) *Rin, Rene - Memory *Ring, Ringi - Cold *Rok - Horse *Rukh - Orc (E Avarin) *Sael - Shell (E Avarin) *Samber - Cracks *Sûri, Sûre - Storm *Stalgondo, Talanu- Hero, Stalwart man *Ta- High *Tal -Foot *Talata- Plain (C Avarin) *Tani- Men, Mortals (C Avarin) *Taur - Power *Taurê - Forest *Teris - slender (E Avarin) *Tû, - Strenth *-u, vó - One, male Ending *Ui, O - Ever *Uini'et - Blue Language (N Avarin) *Uini'im - Blue Host (N Avarin) *Ulg, Ulugh - Demon *Ven - Foam *Wein - Wind *Weiro - Weaver Outer information There have been various speculations about Tolkien's ideas about the Avari languages, for example Cuind, Hwenti, Kindi, Kinn-Lai,Penni and Windan are thought to be inspired by old irish, Gothic, Arabic, Chinese, Gaulish and Anglo-Saxon. ICE often used it's own elvish languages, Dyar, Erlin, Iylar and Muri or invented Neo-Avarin vocabulary, loosely based on Magyar. The Neo-Avarin used on this Wiki usually is based on Tolkiens early or primitive Kwendian, which is in every case modified after the example of the few Avarin terms Tolkien gave us: Penni, Kinn-lai, Hwenti, Kindi, Cuind, Windan and possibly proto-Avarin (or Ilkorin) Eol, Tû, Nuin, Tareg, Ermon, Elmir... Category:Language Category:Avari Category:Elves